LUZ ASESINA
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: No toda la luz que brilla es vida...¿puede haber luz obscura...luz de muerte?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo :P

Yo con mis loqueras

Aca les dejo una nueva

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la actualidad….

Ella camina hacia la final de la pendiente más alta, aquella montaña algo destruida producto de aquella batalla, camina descalza sus manos en el pecho, su ropa desgarrada y con varios golpes y sangrantes heridas, su pelo que antes era a la cintura y ondulado ahora lo lleva por arriba de los hombros por aquel corte casi mortal que amenazaba su cuello, se detiene y mira hacia el cielo azul…

-Tú de nuevo – susurra con su mirada reflejada de dolor – siempre presente en mi dolor –

**Óyelo…es mi corazón que siempre esta añorándote…no hay lugar a donde mi alma pueda ir a descansar.**

**-**¿Qué soy ahora? – de entre sus manos saca una bandana con sangre - ¿Por qué lo hice?

**Al tratar de hallarlo escucho llantos en la obscuridad, ahora se que al destino no hay forma de engañarlo.**

La aprieta entre sus manos y lagrimas salen de aquellos ojos ahora grises. Había dado muerte a quienes ella quería, un destino del cual no pudo escapar…solo una muerte dolió más que ninguna y lo peor es que fue bajo su propia mano…

**Nada podrá remplazar lo que aun hoy es tu lugar me siento atrapada…no me dejes por favor**

Sus ojos miran hacia abajo, se duele un poco tocando su brazo lleno de liquido rojo, de su espalda salen hermosas y brillantes alas negras, que extiende por última vez. Logra mirar una flor parecida a la primera que recibió, aquella rosa roja… que le dio una oportunidad de amar…¿el mundo tendrá salvación?

**Bellas flores que están dispuestas a crecer con tanta gracia que no morirán y nada las va a detener.**

-De nuevo sola…otra vez sola con este maldito destino… que ahora acabara…

**Ven comparte mi dolor o culpable cielo azul…**

-He matado a tanta gente – mira el cielo furiosa y alza a lo alto aquella bandana - ¡¿Por qué lo mate a el?! -

Cierra los ojos y se deja caer sin extender sus alas de destrucción, el aire mueve su desordenado pelo y gotas de sangre vuelan en el viento… por fin su tan ansiada y deseada muerte llego…

Tanto sufrimiento, tanta incomprensión y cuando por fin encontró aquello que llenaba su vacía vida, su destino se rebeló, ya no quería vivir…no había motivo…ya no, solo su fin y dormir…

**Sé que mi alma ya se condeno solo queda llorar, el dolor tiene un principio como todo lo demás pero yo pido solamente que pronto llegue mi final, aun así todos mis esfuerzos resultaran inútiles y por más que trato de alcanzarte es como si no me vieras…el silencio me atrapo y ya no tengo a donde ir he llegado al punto en que ya no hay absolución…**

**Bellas flores que están dispuestas a crecer con tanta gracia que no morirán y nada las va a detener…ven comparte mi dolor o culpable cielo azul se que mi alma ya se condeno**

**solo queda llorar todo este mundo tan solitario debo aceptar quiera o no la verdad sombras que no mire, sueños que ahuyente los tengo que enfrentar.**

**Nada podrá remplazar lo que aun hoy es tu lugar me siento atrapada no me dejes por favor…**

Decencia rápidamente aunque para ella era lentamente, hubiera querido solo una oportunidad mas… pero…

**Un futuro buscare y dejare atrás los días de ayer…**

-Solo quiero dejas de sufrir…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Meses antes…

-Este frio terminara matándonos – Mikey se ponía una gruesa chamarra -¿por favor Leo tenemos que salir? – se ponía su gorro desganado.

-No empieces de chillón – Raphael se ponía sus guantes – el clan del pie ni con el frio se detiene – choca nudillos – además ¿Qué mejor manera de quitar este horrible frio que luchando? –

-En cierta forma tiene razón – abrocha sus grandes tenis – es una manera de calentar el cuerpo – Donatello suspira activo.

-Supe que el museo está exponiendo una joya que milenaria que encontraron unos arqueólogos – pone cara pensativa – digno botín para los de mercado negro –

-Digno botín para el clan del pie – Raphael suena emocionado – vez Mikey – le da una palmada – tendremos acción esta noche –

-Sí, me lo temía – se soba el estomago – pero tengo hambre –

-Tu siempre tienes hambre – Donatello lo empuja hacia la salida – anda veremos si compramos pizza para el camino –

-IUJUUUUU – da un saltito emocionado – por fin alguien nos entendió – mira su estomago.

-Presiento que esta será una noche larga – Leo respira resignado – pero después vamos al museo – va tras de ellos.

En una casa en la gran ciudad…

-¿Hasta cuándo harás las cosas como se te pide? –

-Y a estoy bastante grande para saber lo que me conviene – los mira furiosa - ¡además ustedes no son mis padres! –

-Señorita Slayer ese es un comentario inapropiado – dice la institutriz de la joven.

-¡Nunca más me llamen así! – aprieta sus puños -¡odio ese nombre! – Desvía la mirada – señorita Akari por favor –

-Es mejor que se vaya a su habitación – la mira severa.

-Ya voy…ya voy… - sube desganada las escaleras y se escucha un portazo después –que me quede en mi habitación – saca una sudadera de capucha, unos tenis comodos y se apoya en la ventana para salir – si tienen tele ahí se ven -

Sale y logra bajar sin lastimarse, camina un poco y mira al enorme cielo azul y frunce el ceño.

-Culpable cielo azul… vigilándome siempre… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo azul obscuro, ella caminaba tranquilamente cuando…

-¿Qué haces tan sola linda? –

Ella voltea y ve a tres sujetos.

-¿Si gustas podemos acompañarte hermosura? –

-Aléjense de mi – retrocede un par de pasos.

-Vamos lindura solo queremos divertirnos un poco – se aproxima a ella y la toma de las manos.

-¡¡Suélteme!! – grita forcejeando.

-Solo un besito – se aproxima a ella mientras los otros ríen – te prometo que te divertirás –

Los otros sujetos se acercaban burlándose, en la cara de la chica se reflejaba un gran temor sus ojos los habría grandes asustada.

-¡Déjenme por favor! – se jala más duro y logra zafar una mano.

-¡Quédate quieta y cállate! – el sujeto le da una fuerte bofetada que hace que sangre de la boca.

Ella se queda apacible su pelo comenzó a moverse un poco como si una onda de aire lo elevara, levanta la mirada sombría…

…….

-Que rico comí – Mikey sobaba su estomago – esa pizza estuvo genial –

-Espero y ya con el estomago lleno ahora si podamos vigilar ese museo – Leonardo lo mira sonriendo.

-Claro Leo – le devuelve la sonrisa – estomago lleno y Mikey contento –

-Lástima que solo el estomago este lleno – Raphael se burla de Mikey – el cerebro es el que debes tener lleno –

-Si lo tengo lleno – le reclama.

-Pero lleno de historietas – Donatello señala – deberías dejar de leer esas cosas –

-Eso mantiene mi mente sana y jov… - se calla al escuchar un grito de una chica.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Raphael se pone atento.

-¡¡Déjeme!! – se escucho de nuevo ese grito.

-Damisela en apuros – enarca una ceja Raphael.

-Y yo que pensaba que esta noche seria de lo más tranquila – Leonardo se para listo para saltar – andando –

Corren rápidamente y al llegar al lugar se quedan pasmados por lo que encontraron, dos tipos estaban muertos en un gran charco de sangre con el cuello roto y sin manos, otro sujeto estaba arriba de la chica golpeándola en el rostro desesperado.

-¡Maldita demonio! – le da otro golpe -¡muere! –

Raphael corre rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Suéltala! – lo jala con todo y chica ya que no la soltaba - ¡te dije que la sueltes! – le da un puñetazo en el rostro y el tipo queda inconsciente.

Akari cae al suelo pesadamente llorando, Leonardo corre hacia ella para ver su estado.

-¿Estás bien?- la toma sentándola un poco.

-Ten..go… tengo miedo –se aferra a Leonardo llorando con desesperación.

-Tranquila – soba su cabeza –ya estas a salvo –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Donatello mira a los muerto - ¿Qué pudo matarlos de esta manera? –

-¡Qué asco! – Mikey se hace al lado al ver la sangre.

Unas sirenas se escuchan a lo lejos.

-La policía – Mikey ve las luces.

-Vámonos – Donatello mira a sus hermanos.

-Escúchame – trata que Akari lo mira al rostro – ya estás bien… la policía se encargara… no tengas miedo –

-¡No! –se aferra a Leonardo nuevamente.

-Vamos Leo - Raphael lo mira desesperado – ya casi están aquí –

-Está bien – carga a la chica y desaparecen.

Ya en la azotea lejos del lugar.

-¿Estás bien niña? – Raphael se acerca a ella aun en brazos de Leonardo.

Ella solo asiente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Donatello s aproxima igual – deja revisar esos golpes – al tenerlo cerca ella se agazapo en Leonardo asustada.

-Tranquila… no te hare daño – mira a leo y asiente.

-Te voy a bajar para que mi hermano te revise – la mira dándole confianza - ¿confías en mi? –

Ella lo piensa un minuto, pero en sus brazos se sintió confiada y tranquila.

-Si – susurro.

-Bien – la baja despacio y se queda de pie.

-¿Me permites revisarte ahora? –

-Perdón… solo tenía miedo – levanta la mirada llena de lagrimas.

-Está bien… ya paso todo – se cerca y toma el rostro de la chica y la revisa - ¿te duele mucho? – Toca un golpe en la mejilla.

-Auchh – se queja – si me duele –

-Esos sujetos – Raphael adelanta unos pasos - ¿Quién los mato? –

La chica comienza a temblar asustada y ahora se abraza de Donatello que tenia frente a ella.

-Raphael no creo que sea prudente hablar de eso ahora – Leonardo le increpo al ver el estado de la chica.

-Cálmate - Donatello la separa – ya paso todo… aquí no hay nada que temer – mira a sus hermanos – tenemos que llevarla a su casa –

-¡¡No!! – grita de pronto y se separa de ellos - ¡no quiero ir a mi casa! -

-Espera no corras – Leonardo trata de que no pierda el equilibrio y caiga - ¿Qué pasa con tu casa? –

-No quiero ir – los mira molesta – no me pueden obligar ustedes…sean lo que sean –

-Si te calmas y nos cuentas te entenderemos – Donatello se acerca.

-¿Escapaste de casa… no es verdad? – Raphael le dijo de pronto.

Ella asiente.

-No está bien huir de casa – Mikey le señala – te puede pasar algo o en el peor de los casos – le susurra bajo – te pueden salir monstruos –

Después de ese comentario de Mikey la chica puso cara de sorpresa y después sonrio un poco.

-Te vez más bonita sonriendo - Raphael le dice haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco.

-Escucha si no regresas a casa tus padres se pueden preocupar por ti – Leonardo le señala.

-No – baja la mirada – mis padres no están en casa… solo la institutriz y Damián –

-¿Institutriz? –

-Si Mikey - Donatello suspira – quiere decir que es alguien que la cuida y educa –

-AH – entiende - que aburrido – dice de pronto.

-Es como un tener un Leo a todas horas – aclara Raphael.

-Hey… - Leonardo lo mira – no digas esas cosas -

-¿Dónde están tus padres? – dónatelo pregunta.

-Ellos viajan mucho – suspira – no se donde estén ahora… pero tengo diez años que no los veo – baja la mirada.

-¡¡Diez años!! – dicen sorprendidos.

-Si – contesta triste – solo me cuidan los que acabo de mencionar – los mira con ojos suplicantes – por favor déjenme ir… evítense problemas y déjenme sola y hagan de cuenta que no paso nada – junta sus manos rogando – pero por favor no me lleven a mi casa –

Los chicos se miran unos a otros.

-No podemos hacer eso – Leonardo la mira serio, ella retrocede un par de pasos – vendrás con nosotros – le sonríe un poco.

Ella cambia su rostro a alegría.

-Si – interviene Raphael – no podemos dejarte sola por esta loca ciudad –

-Comeremos pizza – Mikey la toma de las manos emocionado.

-¿Pizza? – La cara de la chica se ilumino por completo -¡siempre he querido comer pizza! –

-¡¿Nunca has comido?! – Mikey pone sus mano en el pecho -¿Por qué has cometido ese crimen? – la zarandea de los hombros.

-Ellen no me permitía comer eso –

Mikey se gira a ver a sus hermanos muy serio.

-No podemos permitir ese crimen – toma de la mano a la chica – ella tiene que probarla –

-Ok Mikey – Leonardo sonríe al ver la pose de su hermano – compremos pizza y luego nos vamos a casa –

-Esperen un momento – Donatello los calma – ¿y el sensei? –

-¿Sensei? –

-Se refiere a nuestro padre –Leonardo aclara.

-¿Otra rana gigante? – dice de pronto.

Raphael se acerca a ella.

-¿Me vez cara de rana? – se acerca mas a ella – mira niña el caparazón – lo señala –

-Somos tortugas – Donatello continua – "tortugas" no ranas – sonríe.

-Lo siento – dice apenada – entonces su papa es una tortuga – afirma.

-NO – niega con el dedo Mikey – es una rata –

-¿Rata? – rasca su cabeza - ¿su papa es una rata? –

-Splinter – prosigue Donatello – su nombre es Splinter –

-Ese sujeto me debió pegar muy duro en la cabeza… no entiendo nada –

-No te preocupes – Raphael pasa un brazo por sus hombros – en casa te explicaremos todo - la mira divertido – por cierto mi nombre es Raphael –

-Yo son Donatello –

-Yo el lindo y divertido Mikey –

-Mi nombre es Leonardo –

-Te aclaro mejor la situación familiar – señala a Donatello – el es el genio de la familia – luego a Mikey – el dolor de cabeza – señala a Leo – el intrépido Mandón y líder – pone una mano en su pecho – yo soy… -

-…Un mandón dolor de cabeza y genio de genios –

-¿por inteligente? – pregunta Akari.

-No – sonríe divertido – por que en lo genio de geniudo no hay quien le gane –

-¡Ya verás! – suelta a la chica y va tras de el para darle un buen zape.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas? – Donatello le pregunta, Mikey y Raphael se detienen para escucharla.

-Mi nombre no me gusta – desvía la mirada.

-Pero tienes que decirnos – sonríe Mikey – con que no te llames Raphaela está bien –

-Mikey – le dice en tono de amenaza.

-Anda dinos cómo te llamas – Leonardo le inspira confianza.

-Está bien – los mira – solo no se rían o se asusten –

-¿Asustarnos? – Donatello toca su hombro – nada nos asusta –

-No de veras nada – susurra bajo – ni Raphael develado – termina mikey.

Ella sonríe y toma aire.

-Akari… Slayer – los mira seria – esos son mis nombres.

-Luz asesina – reflexiona Leonardo – interesante nombre -

-¿Cómo supiste lo que significa? – lo mira sorprendida.

-Se japonés, pero el otro nombre no lo es –

-Si lo se, creo que es nombre lo escogió mi padre –

-Bueno señorita Akari – ofrece su espalda Raphael – andando a comer su primer pizza –

Ella lo piensa un segundo y después da un salto y sube a la espalda de Raphael.

-Sujétate bien – enarca una ceja – este será un paseo algo ajetreado –

Ella sonríe y se aferra bien a el.

-Bien – Leonardo se pone al lado de Raphael – vayamos a casa –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Dónde está Donatello? – pregunta Akari en las espaldas de Raphael.

-Aquí estoy – sonríe - si te refieres a Mikey fue por la pizza –

Seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón.

-Listo señorita hasta aquí llegamos – la baja despacio.

-Gracias Leonardo –

-Soy Raphael – la mira molesto.

-Perdón…aun no los conozco bien – observa el lugar donde se encontraban -¿Viven en un callejón? –

-No – Leonardo se acerca y levanta la tapa de la coladera – vivimos acá abajo –

-Valla – se expresa – un buen hogar donde nadie los encuentre – se asomo un poco – creo que me gustara –

-Bien pues entremos – Raphael la toma de la cintura y la alza un poco – cáchala intrépido –

-Ok – salta y se mete primero esperando recibir a la chica – dámela –

Raphael la baja suavemente y Leo la recibe, la toma entre sus brazos y se miran a los ojos, Leonardo noto una sensación extraña en ella.

-Gracias Leonardo –

-Hasta que le atinaste a uno – Raphael salta tras de ella – me pondré celoso – le da un leve empujoncito –

-Andando, no perdamos tiempo – Donatello pasa al lado de ellos – solo espero que la pizza llegue completa –

Caminan por los laberintos de las alcantarillas rumbo a casa.

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer –

-¿Por qué lo dic…es aayyy – cayo de pronto.

-¿Estás bien? - la levanta Donatello.

-Te lo advertí dice Raphael sonriendo –

-Estoy toda mojada – trata de limpiarse un poco.

-No te preocupes – Leonardo la consuela – veremos que te prestamos en casa –

La chica asiente.

Al llegar a casa a la chica le pareció increíble todo ese lugar, no podía creer que bajo las calles existiera algo asi.

-¿Algo que quieran contarme hijos? – el sensei hablo de pronto frente a ellos mirándolos severamente.

-¡Sensei! – Raphael se asusta un poco – este…lo que paso…lo que paso es…es que… -

-Tranquilo Raphael – Leonardo puso una mano en su hombro – sensei, salvamos a esta chica de unos maleantes y la trajimos a casa – hace reverencia – lo siento –

El sensei observa a la chica toda mojada, La chica nerviosa lo mira y hace una reverencia.

-O yasumi nasai –(buenas noches) dice cortésmente.

Los chicos la miran sorprendidos.

-Onegai shimasu -(necesito ayuda) lo mira con los ojos tristes.

-Tranquila niña – se acerca y toca su obró – aquí estás segura –

-Gracias – respira tranquila – por su atuendo pensé que solo hablaba japonés –

-¿Hablas japonés? – Raphael la mira sorprendido.

-Si, desde niña lo hablo – se cierne su cuerpo por un escalofrió – hace frio – se soba sus brazos.

-Es porque estas mojada – Donatello mira a Raphael – ¿no tenemos ropa de abril? –

-No – piensa un poco – solo tengo unas camisas de Casey y quizás unos pantalones –

-Creo que eso servirá por el momento – Leonardo asiente – será mejor que te des un baño o te resfriaras –

Ella los mira un poco recelosa.

-No te preocupes – Donatello entiende su temor – somos de confiar –

-Ven – Raphael la toma de la mano – te llevare al baño y de paso te daré un par de toallas -

-Gracias Raphael –

-Vaya… te aprendiste quien soy –

Salen los dos rumbo al baño.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – el sensei pregunta cuando la chica se va.

-Es algo raro sensei – frunce el ceño – escuchamos un grito y cuando llegamos un tipo trataba de matarla –

-Y lo más raro de todo – Donatello continua – que otros dos tipos estaban muertos, sin manos y con el cuello roto –

-¿Saben quien los mato de esa manera? – frunce el ceño.

-No, sea lo que sea que los último ya no estaba –

-Pero…- Donatello puso su mano en la barbilla – ¿Por qué no mato al tercer sujeto o a la misma Akari?–

-¿Akari? –

-Así se llama la chica – responde Donatello.

-Akari Slayer – afirma Leonardo.

-Luz asesina – pone cara seria el sensei.

-Ya le di la ropa de Casey – llega Raphael – no creo que tarde tanto – los mira serios - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Comentábamos lo del callejón – mira a Raphael - ¿Qué crees que pudo matar a esos tipos de esa manera? –

-No lo se… lo peor de todo es que le preguntamos a ella y termina en un ataque de miedo –

-Y no es para menos – Leonardo frota sus ojos – esas muertes fueron de una manera horrible –

-¡¡llegue!! – Mikey entra con la pizza y mira al rededor - ¿Dónde está Akari?-

-Se está dando un baño, se cayó en el camino y quedo toda mojada – Raphael ríe al recordarlo.

-Pase por donde atacaron esos tipos a Akari – deja la pizza en una mesita – había muchos policías -

-Mañana seguro pasaran en el noticiero lo que piensan sucedió –

-Tienes razón Donatello, solo espero y Akari no quede involucrada en esas investigaciones -

-Por lo pronto vayamos a cenar-Mikey se soba el estomago – tengo hambre –

-¡¡Otra vez!! –dijeron al unisonó.

Minutos después ya estaban en la mesa preparando los lugares cinco lugares ahora, ya por un rato se dejo de escuchar el agua que corría de la regadera.

-Estuvo delicioso el baño – se escucha Akari entrando a la cocina – muchas gracias -

-De na… -Raphael no dijo más al verla parada en la puerta.

Todos la miraron, se veía deferente a como la habían encontrado, los pantalones de Casey le quedaban grandes, ella había atado un pedazo de tela que rompió de su camisa y la amarro en su cintura para evitar que los pantalones cayeran, la camisa le quedaba grande igual, dejaba al descubierto un poco de su hombro, y su pelo casi llegaba a su cintura y sus ojos verdes se notaban mejor con su piel rosada por quedar limpia y fresca.

-Me quedo grande la ropa – sonríe un poco.

-Ni quien lo note – Raphael se puso de pie rápidamente – siéntate debes tener hambre -

Ella camina hacia la mesa y se sienta en el lugar que le ofreció Raphael.

-Que considerado – Mikey lo mira - ¿es Raphael o un clon? –

Raphael le lanza una mirada de ya verás al rato, Mikey pasa saliva asustado.

-¿Qué huele tan rico? –

-Esto – Donatello pone un plato frente a ella – y se llama pizza –

-¡¡Por fin!! – la mira contenta - ¡por fin la probare! – mira alrededor del plato buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas? – Leonardo pregunta.

-Los cubiertos – lo mira – tenedor y cuchillo –

Ellos la miran sorprendidos y sueltan a reír de pronto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Es que no se come con cubiertos – Donatello contesta riendo un poco.

-Así se come… observa – Raphael toma la pizza con la mano y da una gran mordida.

-Haber – imita a Raphael – está caliente – la pasa de una mano a otra – aquí voy – adelanta el pedazo a su boca y da una mordida.

Los chicos la observan divertidos esperando el veredicto.

-¿Y…bien? – Mikey espera expectante.

-¡Deliciosa! – y da otra mordida.

Entre la cena ellos charlaban de cómo era la vida de Akari bajo las estrictas reglas de su institutriz.

-Estuvo muy rico – se pone de pie y lleva su plato al lavaplatos - ¿lo pongo aquí? –

-Sí, pero no te molestes nosotros lo levantamos – Donatello se pone de pie para ayudarle.

Ella le sonríe y hace se pelo a un lado dejando ver su hombro por la parte de atrás.

-Eso que veo por ahí… ¿es un tatuaje? - Raphael enarca una ceja.

-¿Dónde? – se gira para tratar de ver su hombro – ha si… lo tengo desde niña – hace a un lado su camisa para que lo vean mejor – creo que mi papa hizo que me lo pusieran – ríe un poco.

-Yo quiero uno – Mikey se pone de pie - ¿puedo verlo? –

-Claro – lo muestra -¿Qué es? – pregunta rascándose la nuca.

-No sé qué significa… es una daga en medio de una estrella de cinco picos con unas alas negras –

El sensei levanto la mirada rápidamente, Leonardo lo noto.

-¿Me permites verlo? – se puso de pie.

-Claro – se agacha un poco a la altura del sensei.

-¿Desde cuándo lo llevas? – frunce el ceño.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón… Damián me dijo que mi papa me lo puso desde que nací – ríe un poco – creo que papa estaba loco –

El sensei se quedo unos momentos en silencio y con el rostro preocupado.

-Creo que es mejor que duermas niña – se aleja un poco de ella – es tarde y debes estar cansada –

-Te puedes quedar en mi habitación – ofrece Mikey.

-No Mikey – Donatello interviene – está muy desordenada – se dirige a Akari – mejor quédate en la mía –

-Si, para que duerma al lado de fierros y aparatos – Raphael la toma de la mano – será mejor mi habitación -

-Dudo mucho que descanse en una hamaca – Leonardo los mira a los tres – mejor que se quede en mi habitación… es la más ordenada – señala el sofá – yo dormiré en la sala –

-Tiene razón – Donatello lo señala – jaqué mate – sonríe.

-No se molesten por mí – mira hacia la sala – yo puedo dormir en el sofá –

-No es prudente que una señorita duerma en el sofá – el sensei interviene – descansa en la habitación que mi hijo te ofreció –

-Gracias – hace reverencia – no sé como agradecerles todo esto –

-No hay de que – Raphael toma nuevamente su mano – ven te llevo a la habitación del intrépido –

-Pero… ¿Quién es ese? – pone cara interrogante - ¿Qué no dormiría en la habitación de Leonardo? –

-Por eso… es el mismo – suelta una carcajada – te contare la historia en el camino –

-Buenas noches – les dice a todos – buenas noches… y gracias Leonardo – lo mira y sonríe, Leonardo solo asiente.

Ya en la habitación de Leonardo ella entro y sintió un calor abrigador.

-Es muy acogedora y linda esta habitación – camina y se sienta en la cama – de verdad tengo mucho sueño – baja la mirada un tanto triste.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Raphael se sienta a su lado.

-Nada… es solo que – suspira – me imagino que es lindo tener una familia así... como ustedes –

Raphael la mira con algo de lastima, se veía tan frágil e indefensa.

-Es mejor que duermas – se pone de pie con un largo suspiro – nos vemos mañana – despeina un poco su cabeza y le sonríe – buenas noches –

-Buena noche Raphael - se despide con una leve sonrisa al cerrar la puerta de la habitación – mama…papa… - susurro – los extraño tanto -

En otro lado de la ciudad…

-Supongo que esa cantidad estará bien – se pone de pie la mujer algo molesta – la quiero muerta – los mira fijamente.

Karai toma el maletín con aquel dinero.

-Es más de lo convenido – enarca una ceja -¿tanto por una vida? –

-Es más de lo que te imaginas – le da la espalda la mujer misteriosa – si ella no muere… toda la humanidad lo hará –

-¿Alguna pista de donde puede estar? –

-Lo último que me fue informada es que unos sujetos de color verde se la llevaron –

Karai mira a uno de sus soldados y da media sonrisa.

-No hay problema, creo saber donde esta – hace reverencia – estaremos en contacto –

Se retiraban cuando la mujer la llamo.

-Espera – se gira y se puede ver que una lagrima cae debajo de esa máscara negra que llevaba – quiero que sea una muerte rápida y sin dolor –

-Así será – se da media vuelta y sale con sus ninjas.

La mujer se quedo sola y saca una pequeña foto de un cajón de su escritorio, en ella una linda niña sonriendo con una pelota en las manos.

-Perdóname Akari… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos:P

Primero una disculpa por el atraso de esta historia u.u es que se me viene el tiempo encima XD

Pero prometo no tardar tanto con las historias XD

Gracias por sus review y disculpen de nuevo que sea un capitulo cortito…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno ya la deje en tu habitación Leo – Raphael llega a la sala con los demás – se veía cansada creo que dormirá tranquila –

-Eso quien sabe –Mikey se deja caer al sofá – después de presenciar la muerte de esos tipos –

-Eso es algo que me tiene más preocupado – Donatello sonó reflexivo - ¿cómo es que solo mataron a los dos sujetos y el tercero trataba de asesinar a Akari –

-Creo saber a dónde quieres llegar – Leonardo toma asiento al lado de Donatello - ¿Por qué ese tipo en lugar de huir se quedo para atacarla –

-A no ser que el hubiera matado a los otros dos – Raphael se apoya en el respaldo del sofá tras Leonardo – esa es la única explicación lógica que encuentro –

El sensei seguía con la mirada fija al piso sin decir palabra alguna, desde que había visto el tatuaje de la chica había adoptado esa posición seria e impenetrable.

-Sera mejor encender el televisor para ver si hay noticias de lo sucedido – Donatello tomo el control remoto y busco el canal de noticias.

-No le cambies – Leonardo le indico – parece que es ahí donde encontramos a Akari –

_-Hace un par de horas fueron encontrados tres hombres uno de ellos se encontraba inconsciente y los otros dos asesinados, con las manos mutiladas y el cuello roto, el tercer hombre a recobrar la conciencia al ser interrogado por los policías en un acto desesperado logro quitar el arma de uno de los policías y se suicido –_

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos.

_Lo más extraño de este caso es que el sujeto antes de quitarse la vida menciono que debían matar a la demonio antes de que ella acabara con el mundo, los policías lograron encontrar en sus pertenencias algo con una insignia que se hacía ver que el pertenecía a una secta los cuales las investigaciones revelaron una bodega la cual ya fue cubierta por los policías, pero lo mas insólito es que toda persona que se encontraba en el lugar ya se había quitado la vida, lo cual la policía hace notar que se trataba de una secta donde todos habían muerto por ingerir veneno –_

Donatello apaga el televisor algo desconcertado.

-No entiendo nada – miro a Leonardo – ¿matar a la demonio? –

-El tercer tipo estaba tratando de matar a Akari – Raphael comienza a recordar – y dijo algo de…muere demonio –

-Pero Akari no parece nada peligrosa – Mikey miro a sus hermanos - ¿ y si se equivocaron? –

-¿Sensei? – Leonardo observo fijamente a su maestro.

El sensei se puso de pie y miro severamente a sus hijos.

-Mañana hablaremos del asunto ahora será mejor descansar – camina hacia las escaleras – buenas noches hijos –

-Pero sensei – Donatello se puso de pie.

-He dicho buenas noches – eleva un poco la voz.

-Buenas noches sensei – dicen los cuatro.

El maestro sube las escaleras pesadamente y al entrar a su cuarto cierra la puerta tras de si y se apoya a su bazton con la mirada abatida.

-Por fin apareciste Luz asesina – susurra para sí mismo - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –

En la sala…

-Pues llaméenme loco pero el sensei sabe más de lo que imaginamos –

-Raphael tiene razón – Donatello se recargo en la pared – pero la pregunta del millón es …¿Qué es lo que sabe? –

-Y lo más importante – Mikey se pone de pie - ¿tiene que ver con Akari? –

-Bueno esas preguntas las haremos mañana – Leonardo se quita sus katanas – ya escucharon al sensei…será mejor descansar –

-Tienes razón – Donatello bosteza – hoy fue un día muy raro –

Ellos asienten y se dirigen a descansar cada uno haciéndose preguntas que no tardaran en ser contestadas, mientras tanto en una casa de granja en las afueras de la ciudad…

-¡Maldición! – una mujer con el rostro cubierto grita molesta - ¿Cómo demonios paso todo eso? –

-No lo sabemos – un tipo hablaba nervioso – al parecer Akari mato a los mensajeros -

-Si siguen así las cosas Yurei encontrara a Akari y no podremos evitar nada – camina hacia la ventana y se recarga en el marco – tenemos que encontrarla antes que el –

-Yami – aquel sujeto se quita la máscara y se acerca a la mujer – No te preocupes, la encontraremos – la miro con unos ojos color ámbar su pelo negro y liso y su mirada joven como lo era el.

Ella se da vuelta y se quita igual la máscara, dejando ver unos ojos verdes y una mirada triste

– La quiero muerta… ¿entiendes? –

-Lo sé – suspira cansado.

-Kuroi… si no la encontramos…no quiero pensar en lo que le haría Yurei si la encuentra primero –

-De cualquier manera en ambos casos Akari sale perdiendo – baja la mirada - ¿no es así…madre? –

Ella le da la espalda.

-No hay alternativa para tu hermana – dice implacable – ese es su destino –

-¡El destino que tu y papa le dieron! – Grita molesto - ¡pudieron cambiar las cosas! –

-¡Yo no pude hacer nada! – se gira encarándolo – ¡ella nació bajo la estrella negra! –

-¡Pero mi padre lo planeo todo! – Aprieta los puños con ira - ¡por su culpa no tenemos una vida normal! –

-Yurei…tu padre – baja el tono de voz – un Ángel negro le dijo de la marca de Akari… ni el… ni yo pudimos hacer algo –

-¿Pero por qué demonios él quiere despertar el poder de mi hermana? –

-El solo quiere venganza a este mundo…quiere acabar con la vida –

-Y para que no suceda debemos derramar nuestra propia sangre –

-Así es y así será – se pone la máscara nuevamente.

Kuroi observa a su madre y con un ademan molesto se pone la máscara y hace reverencia.

-Que así sea – se da vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Bajo la máscara se ve un par de lágrimas caer…

-Perdóname hija… -

En un edificio conocido…

-Te ofrezco diez veces más de lo que te ofreció ella –

Un hombre alto de rasgos orientales con un traje negro habla tranquilamente.

-¿Por matarla? –

-No – dice serio – Por entregarla con vida –

Karai se pone de pie tras su escritorio.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa chica? –

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…solo sé que el trato es más justo – sonríe de lado – es mejor entregarla viva a muerta…¿no es así? –

-A mi me da igual – ladea la sonrisa – es un trato – estira la mano –

Aquel hombre estrecha la mano de karai.

-Es un trato – en sus ojos negros pareció verse un brillo – la quiero sin un solo rasguño –

-Así será –

Yurei le da la espalda y sale de la oficina del edificio sakí, karai observa cómo se retira quedando ella sola.

-¿Qué te parece padre? –

Sakí sale de entre la obscuridad con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Que debemos encontrar a esa chica – frunce el ceño – Para lo que mejor nos convenga –

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Leo, Akari dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro feliz porque estaba tranquila estaba entre amigos…sin saber lo que le tenía planeado el destino…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5

Los días habían pasado conforme el tiempo pasa sin dar tregua en esta vida, la estancia de Akari en la guarida no había pasado más de lo normal, ella interactuaba con cada uno de ellos, por las mañanas estaba en la cocina con Mikey ya que para ella era algo nuevo la cocina y todos aquellas pequeñas golosinas dadas por el especialista en el rango, al medio día pasaba largos ratos observando a Rafael y sus rudas rutinas de ejercicios combinadas con duras sesiones en su saco, Donatello la invitaba a ratos al laboratorio, pero dejo de hacerlo después de que una tarde había roto su más reciente invento y se juro a si mismo que era peor que Mikey, pero había algo en especial que ella adoraba observar y no le importaba que usualmente tuviera que madrugar para poder observar y eso era a Leonardo meditar, dentro de ella el tan solo observarlo sentía que dentro de ella había una paz, algo que ella no había experimentado…algo que solo ella sentía en su interior….una paz que jamás había sentido y que tal vez nunca la encontraría…solo la misma muerte podría dárselo, pero eso era algo que quizás ni ella sabía. Para Leonardo eso ya era habitual y no le desagradaba sentirse observado de esa manera, era algo que aun no se explicaba, pero de verdad gustaba de la compañía de esa chica que llego a sus vidas de la manera más extraña.

-¿No te has cansado? – Leonardo pregunta repentinamente a una sombra oculta tras de el.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – Akari se sintió descubierta.

-Si – abre los ojos y deja posición de loto – como cada dia desde que llegaste –

-¿Te molesto? – Sale de su escondite – discúlpame no quería interrumpir, es solo que… - desvía la mirada un poco.

-¿Solo qué? –

-Solo que esa tranquilidad que sale de ti – devuelve la mirada hacia Leonardo enfrentándolo cara a cara – envidio eso de ti –

-Con que envidias eso – la mira frunciendo el ceño – tú podrías hacerlo igual –

Entre ambos se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Akari hablo.

-¿podrías enseñarme? –

El rostro de Leonardo se relajo y una pequeña risa salió de el.

-¿Sabes? – Levanta un poco los hombros – mis hermanos huyen de eso y tu pides que te enseñe –

¿Y eso es malo? - le regala una sonrisa.

-No… de hecho creo que eso es muy bueno – desvía un poco la mirada – de hecho creo…creo que eso me agrada -

Ambos se miran, unos ojos los observan pero ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de ello.

¿Podríamos empezar ahora? –

-No le veo ningún inconveniente – estira la mano – ven, te mostrare la posición correcta –

Akari estira la mano y toca la de él, ambos caminan sin soltar las manos.

-Siéntate por favor – le ayuda gentilmente y el se sienta frente a ella – debes de tomar esta posición – Akari observa atentamente e imita sus movimiento – perfecto – ella sonríe.

-¿Y ahora? –

-Bien, primero cierra tus ojos y trata de no pensar en nada – deja salir un suspiro – quizás sea difícil al principio, pero créeme es mejor a estas horas ya que la mayoría duerme aun y lo más importante – enarca una ceja – Mikey duerme –

Ella suelta una risilla cómplice.

-Tienes razón, el es demasiado ruidoso –

-Si, bueno ahora solo relájate y deja a tu cuerpo y lo más importante a tu espíritu ser libre –

Ella obedece, Leonardo al principio creyó que sería difícil el tan solo lograr que ella no pensara en nada, ya que el poco tiempo que tenia tratándola él pensaba que ella tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y aparte se veía que era muy imperativa ya que casi gran parte del día se la pasaba con sus hermanos y sobretodo tratando de hacer algo, la mira concentrándose y no pudo dejar de ver su rostro, frunce el ceño un poco al notar su interés al mirarla, quizás para el demasiado tiempo, Akari fue soltando su cuerpo lentamente siguiendo toda indicación de su maestro momentáneo.

-Solo relájate y respira tranquila –

-SI –

Ambos chicos se quedan sentados, uno frente al otro en completo silencio, el ambiente repentinamente se empezó a tornar extrañamente frio, el sensei que hace rato era quien los vigilaba frunció el ceño al notar aquella extraña energía, observo ambos chicos, el pelo de Akari comenzó a moverse tal y como si el aire jugara con el, Leonardo por su parte su bandana se movía de igual manera, el sensei alarmado al imaginar las consecuencias de aquello inmediatamente llego hacia ellos y tomo a Leonardo por los hombros haciéndolo regresar lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-Hijo – susurro – regresa –

Leonardo abre despacio los ojos y observa a su alrededor un tanto confuso, encontrando a sus espaldas al sensei con la mirada fije en la chica.

-¿Sensei? –

-Akari – el maestro la llama en voz alta.

-Espere sensei ella esta… -

-¡Silencio! – Eleva la voz molesto haciendo que Leonardo callara en el acto - ¡nunca debiste hacer esto! - lo hace a un lado haciendo a Leonardo que quedara semirecostado en el piso -¡Despierta! – le dice aun mas alto haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos totalmente desorientada y asustada.

Leonardo no podía creer aquello que había hecho el sensei, el que tanto les decía que no debían despertar a una persona en meditación de esa manera y ahí lo tenía frente a él haciendo aquello que nunca imagino de su disciplinado padre, Akari no supo que hacer ya que en ese momento el sensei hizo punto de presión haciendo que la chica cayera de lado totalmente sin sentido.

-¡Akari! – Leonardo trato de llegar a ella pero algo que jamás imagino sucedió.

-¡Aléjate! – el sensei hecho presa de un temor que solo el y su secreto conocía, sin tan siquiera pensarlo dio una bofetada a Leonardo que quedo paralizado por la sorpresa - ¡No te acerques a ella! –

Leonardo asombrado tomo su mejilla, sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente por aquel repentino ataque de su padre.

-Sen…sei –

-Escúchame bien Leonardo – lo miro directamente a los ojos – los he observado estos días y se que ustedes se gustan –

-Pero…sensei…yo –

-¡Ese sentimiento está prohibido para ti! –

En esos momentos y producto por los gritos de sensei, Donatello llego al dojo observando la escena, Akari inconsciente en el piso, Leonardo en rodillas con la mano en la mejilla y el sensei con una mirada dura e impenetrable hacia Leonardo.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Donatello – el sensei lo mira – lleva a Akari a su habitación –

-Pero sensei…¿Qué ocurrió? –

-¡Ahora! -

Donatello asombrado llega hasta la chica y la toma en brazos llevándola hacia la habitación, Leonardo los sigue con la mirada.

-¡Escuchaste lo que te dije! –

Leonardo frunce el ceño y encara al sensei repentinamente.

-¿Por qué? –

-Eso es algo que no importa ahora – baja el tono de voz – solo quiero que ya no te acerques a ella –

-Eso es imposible sensei – se pone de pie – vivimos bajo el mismo techo – no sabía por qué razón le pedía eso su padre, no dudaría en obedecer pero había algo que le inquietaba y era hora de saberlo - ¿Por qué me pide eso? –

El sensei lo observa frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso no podrías dejar de verla? –

-Solo le pido una explicación –

-No quiero que se enamore de ti –dijo repentinamente – no es posible eso –

-Necesito una explicación Padre – baja la mirada un poco – no quiere decir que yo la quiera…solo necesito saber el por que –

Esas palabras para el sensei trajo un poco de alivio, pero aun debía esa explicación.

-Vallamos a mi habitación – el sensei pasa de lado y Leonardo se pone de pie y va tras el.

-Buenos días sensei – saluda Mikey como si nada al pasar ambos a su lado - ¿Qué honda hermano? -

Tanto el sensei como Leonardo no contestaron y siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación quedando dentro de ella.

-¿Y ahora? – Mikey mira la puerta cerrada - ¿Qué mosca les pico? –

-¿Dónde está el sensei? – Donatello llego junto a el.

-El sensei se veía molesto y no lo se…. – lo piensa un poco – se veía como si fuera a regañar a Leo – de pronto soltó una risa – pero eso sería imposible –

-Pues no lo sé – Donatello pone una mano en su barbilla – algo serio paso entre ellos –

-¿Serio? – Mikey observa hacia arriba algo dudoso.

Una hora después en la cocina…

El sensei y Leonardo habían entrado sin decir palabra y se sentaron a desayunar.

-¿Bajo Akari a desayunar? –

-No sensei – Donatello se sentó a su lado – desde que la subí no ha bajado –

-¿Cómo que desde que la subiste? – Rafael se sirvió el cereal - ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –

Donatello observo al sensei, no sabía si decir lo que él vio esta mañana.

-Rafael ve por ella para que baje a desayunar – ordeno.

-Si sensei – se puso de pie y subió rápidamente – no me lo pide dos veces – se dice a si mismo.

Leonardo sirve su cereal y comienza a desayunar en completo silencio bajo la mirada de sus hermanos que no se explicaban que era lo que pasaba.

Minutos después un par de risas se escuchaba aproximarse.

-Si, como no Rafa – Akari entra sonriendo.

-Aunque no lo creas ayer llegue a doscientos cincuenta abdominales –

-Aja – lo mira de soslayo – buenos días a todos – hace reverencia.

-Buenos días – le contestan.

Toma asiento al lado de Mikey y observa a Leonardo sonriendo.

-sabes Leo…soñé contigo – toma la leche – soñé que me estabas ayudando a meditar – se sirve en el tazón – quizás eso se haga realidad ¿no crees? – lo observa detenidamente – Leo…¿Qué te paso? –

Los demás se fijan mas en su rostro y observan marcada la mejilla como si se hubiera golpeado, Donatello recuerda rápidamente la escena de la mañana, Leo de rodillas con la mano en la mejilla y al sensei molesto, no tuvo que atar mas cabos para llegar a una conclusión.

-Tuve un accidente con la practica – frunce el ceño – y en cuanto a la meditación… No lo creo – se pone de pie y levanta su plato a medio terminar.

Akari se le queda mirando sorprendida.

-Aun no acabas de desayunar Leo – rafa lo mira con rudeza – y aparte tu nunca tienes accidentes en las practicas -

-Se me quito el hambre – pone la loza en el lava platos – voy a salir y espero y se queden todos adentro – se gira a verlos - ¿entendido? –

Mikey y Donatello asienten sin problema.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso intrépido? –

-Por que será sensei quien te lo ordene si no me haces caso a mi – camina pasando de lado y se detiene en el marco de la puerta – regresare hasta tarde sensei –

-Está bien –

El solo asiente y sale de la cocina dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud.

A la salida de la guarida Leonardo corre rápidamente, con una desesperación trata de salir lo más rápido posible, sin darse cuenta se detiene a lo alto de un edificio, en un momento recapacito que puede ser visto, pero aun asi no logra moverse…esas palabras dicha por el maestro Splinter lo dejaron realmente mal.

-Muerte – dice casi sin aire – muerte a la luz –


	6. Chapter 6

Por la tarde en la guarida…

-Setenta y dos, setenta y tres…setenta y cuatro… setenta y cinco…setenta y seis… -

-Setenta y siete – Akari termina la cuenta que llevaba Rafa – estoy aburrida –

Rafael deja de hacer sus rutinas y se endereza un poco.

-¿M e pregunto donde he oído eso? –

-Yo también – Donatello se acerca a ellos – es que así hasta yo me aburriría –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Vamos Rafael – enarca una ceja – para nadie es divertido estarte viendo haciendo ejercicio –

-¿Y qué hacen cuando están aburridos – Akari se pone de pie de un saltito.

-Pues… - Rafa lo piensa – yo me salgo sin permiso y el solo hecho de desobedecer al intrépido me hace divertirme –

-Pero eso está mal – Donatello le reprende – mejor juguemos un rato con Mikey en los videojuegos –

-Creo que la idea de Rafa me sonó mejor – dice con una sonrisa.

-Esa es de las mías – se pone de pie y la toma de la mano – tu y yo hacemos buena mancuerna –

-¿Alguien dijo la palabra salir? –

-Nosotros – Akari responde emocionada – te unes al desafío –

-No lo sé – lo piensa un poco – ¿y si metemos en problemas a Leo? -

-O pero aun – Donatello se cruza de brazos - ¿ y si nos metemos en problemas nosotros? –

-Ya van a empezar – suspira desganado y le da una mirada de complicidad a la chica – vámonos tu y yo Akari –

-Rafael no hagas esto – Donatello lo detiene del brazo – de verdad creo que es mala idea –

-¿Dónde está el sensei? – Mikey observa a su alrededor.

-Salió a meditar – responde Donatello.

-Y quizás…. Tarda horas ¿no es así? –

-Ya se a donde quieres llegar Rafael, y no me parece lo correcto –

-Anda Don – Mikey casi se le cuelga del brazo – hagámoslo solo esta vez y si pasa algo culparemos a rafa y diremos que el nos obligo –

-Hey – a Rafa no le gusto mucho esa propuesta.

-Si diremos que nos obligo – esta vez fue Akari.

-¿de qué lado estas? – rafa le dio un codazo.

-Del lado donde sea mayoría para salir – lo jala de la mano – vámonos un rato –

-OK… pero insisto en que esto no me gusta nada de nada – Donatello niega con la cabeza.

Tiempo después en la superficie…

-Suerte que ya está obscuro – Mikey sale desde las sombras – área libre hermanos –

Los demás salen tras de el y miran a su alrededor.

-¿No hay señales de Leo? – Akari observa.

-Hey creí que veníamos a divertirnos no a buscar al perfecto –

-No me malinterpretes Rafa – Akari se pone nerviosa – es solo que creí que estaríamos todos –

-Estamos todos – sale una voz tras de ellos – pero la diferencia es que ustedes deberían estar en casa –

Todos hacen cara de susto al reconocer la voz de Leonardo – les di una simple orden y ¿qué hacen?...desobedecer – los mira molesto – vayamos a casa –

-No – Rafa se impone – solo queremos dar un paseo – enarca una ceja – además tu si saliste a divertirte –

-Ejem… Rafa – Mikey se para al lado de el – estamos hablando de Leo – se pone serio – Leonardo y diversión son palabras que están muy alejadas –

-Lo único que quiero es mantenerlos a salvo – se pone molesto – no es seguro estar aquí afuera y menos en estos momento – mira a Akari y niega con la cabeza – regresemos – se da media vuelta cuando…

-Esa chica debe venir con nosotros –

Todos se dan media vuelta rápidamente y en alerta al origen de aquella voz.

-Denos a esa chica –

Akari retrocede un poco mirando a su alrededor.

-Si no quieren morir harán lo que les pedimos – la voz parecía femenina – no queremos luchar –

Repentinamente sale una mujer con capucha y tras de ella varias personas con atuendo similar, con el detalle de que todos llevaban el rostro cubierto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Leonardo aun en posición de pelea impone su liderazgo.

-Eso no está en discusión – la mujer saca una daga y apunta hacia ellos – es de suma importancia que ella venga con nosotros –

Leonardo observa un símbolo en el brazo de aquella mujer.

-Ustedes son de la secta Otaru karui – afirma aquella leve sospecha.

-Asi es – la mujer baja la daga – si sabes eso es porque también conoces nuestra misión –

Leonardo deja posición de ataque y solo asiente.

Los demás observan a Leo contrariados.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Leonardo? – Rafael reclama una explicación - ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? –

-Solo puedo decirte que ellos no son enemigos –

-Escucha – la mujer dio un par de pasos – tú conoces nuestra terrible misión – desvía el rostro – y solo dios sabe que para nosotros es muy difícil –

-La conozco y por ese motivo hoy Salí en busca de ustedes – camina hacia ella un poco pero las manos de Akari lo detienen.

-¿Leo? – el se gira para verla y observa un gran temor en su rostro – tengo miedo… -

-Tranquila – se suelta de ella y sigue su camino quedando frente a la mujer - ¿Existe otra alternativa para esto? – aprieta sus puños.

-No… lamentablemente no la hay –

-No puedo permitir que se la lleven – observa por encima de su hombro a Akari – no dejare que hagan eso – la observa seriamente – no hasta que exista otra solución –

-Eres un estúpido – la mujer empieza a sonar desesperada - ¡toda mi vida estuve buscando una solución y no la hay! –

-Yo tengo una mejor solución para todos – una figura aparece repentinamente – ella vendrá con nosotros -

Los presentes miran a lo alto de el edificio de al lado y de verdad no se esperaban esa llegada.

-¿Karai? – Leonardo frunce el ceño.

-Parece que esto ya se convirtió en toda una fiesta – rafa toma del brazo a Akari y la pone tras de el – y al parecer Akari se convirtió en el pastel del evento –

-¿Quién eres tu? – la mujer la observa detenidamente.

Karai junto con sus ninjas saltaba y quedan al lado de los presentes.

-Nosotros somos del clan del pie y nuestra misión es llevarnos a esa chica – apunta a Akari.

-Esto no está nada bien – Donatello saca su bo – estemos alerta –

-Y yo que pensé que esta salida estaría aburrida – Mikey saca sus chacos igual.

-Quédate junto a mi – Rafa observa a Akari sacando sus zais – no te preocupes jamás dejare que te lleven – la chica solo asiente con temor.

-Creo que por ahora es prioridad que ellos no se la lleven – Leonardo habla sin dejar de mirar a karai.

-Una tregua momentánea – la mujer pone posición de ataque - ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella? – pregunta sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo de momento.

-Lo mismo te pregunto ahora –

Karai levanta su brazo al frente con la el puño cerrado.

-Ataquen- abre la mano saliendo tras de ella todos sus ninjas al ataque.

-¡Listos! – grita Leonardo a sus hermanos.

-¡Protejan a la luz! - Esta vez fue la mujer.

Aquella batalla dio inicio al momento, los ninjas del pie parecían ser más fuertes que aquellos de aquella extraña secta, la mujer corrió hacia donde estaba Akari y comenzó a enfrentar a mas ninjas alejándolos lo más posible de la chica, Mikey con su típico estilo mandaba a volar a tanto ninja tenia frente a el, Donatello por su parte ya tenía a mas de tres sobre el, todo parecía estar en su contra cuando de un grito lleno de fuerza los mando por los aires con una media sonrisa que daba a entender que eso no era nada para el, Rafael por su parte mandaba por los aires a cuanto ninja se acercaba, tras de él su preciada carga a cuidado…Akari.

-¿por…que quieres…. – se agacha para evitar un corte de espada – a Akari? – Leonardo llevaba la lucha contra karai.

-Eso es algo – le da una patada sin éxito – que no te incumbe –

Leonardo esquiva otro golpe de katanas y con un medio giro acompañado de una potente patada envía a unos metros a karai.

-Conozco su destino – llega hacia ella y se agacha tomando a karai por el cuello - ¿Para que la quiere tu maldito padre? –

Karai se sintió sorprendida por ese ataque, Leonardo no acostumbrara tal rudeza ni enojo.

-Veo…que…te…interes…sa mucho.. – lo observa con odio tratando de zafarse – y…si cono..ses…su des…tino – esta vez Leonardo la suelta – sabes para que la queremos – se soba el cuello – solo que con nosotros tendrá la oportunidad de vivir – enarca una ceja y se pone de pie.

En un momento que nadie pudo prevenir los ninjas de la elite estaban tras Rafael y Akari.

-Pero que demonios – Rafael trato de dar un ataque…

-¡Rafael! – el grito de Akari no se hizo esperar.

La elite superior de Sakí hace volar a varios metros a Rafael quedando junto a sus otros hermanos, uno de ellos sostenía a Akari por el brazo fuertemente, karai aprovechando ese leve momento de distracción para los demás se lanzo con katana en mano sobre Leonardo cayendo arriba de el y poniendo peligrosamente el filo sobre su garganta.

-¡Leo! – grito Donatello tratando de acercarse rápidamente.

-¡Alto! – Grito karai – no me importara matarlo en este momento – observa a todos los demás – bajen sus armas o en este instante vemos de que color es la sangre de este maldito – hacia más presión.

Sus hermanos con una infinita ira dejan caer sus armas sin más remedio.

– Nosotros no tenemos por qué obedecer tus peticiones – Aquella mujer hablo con decisión y aplomo.

Karai enarco una ceja y levanto la katana a lo alto.

-¡Entonces que muera! – dejo caer con gran velocidad la katana directo al cuello de Leonardo que instintivamente cerro los ojos.

-¡¡Leo!! –


End file.
